


A Matter of Etiquette

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Empathic Etiquette, Empathy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she's so 'cat like these days, then it's time she learnt their etiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Etiquette

The 'cat's signs were elegant and fluid, and Honor found herself reaching for the meaning beneath the strange 'cat's signs and its mind glow, only for it to chitter at her warningly.

“Laughs Brightly was right about you, Dances on Clouds. Perhaps you are closer to being one of the People rather than a two leg these days … so try thinking more like us.” She grinned and scooped up the kitten creeping up on her tail. “Some things are only elusive when one tries to reach for them consciously.” The 'cat twitched her ears. “Relax, and you'll know what should be.”

**Author's Note:**

> [If you'd like to see me write something else in the Honorverse and have a prompt, you're welcome to drop it here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1CNFSFvG6DysrPBckNMN68zUzYToEweDoYnZbC3wym8M/viewform).


End file.
